great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua
: "The battle for the realm of light...is not won. Thanks to Terra and Mickey, I know what's at stake. I'm not afraid. I will face the long darkness. The next time someone wanders into the realm of darkness. I'll be here. A light to cut through all the shadows. I will be their wayfinder. And one day, I'll return to Terra and Ven. I am Master Aqua. And that's a promise." : —Aqua Aqua is one of the main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-''. She is one of the Keyblade Wielders before Sora. Like Terra and Ventus, it's her dream to become a Keyblade Master, a dream she alone was able to accomplish from the three. Why She Rocks # Aqua, alongside Terra, is one of Eraqus's pupils and like Terra, Aqua also has a dream of becoming a Keyblade master. # Aqua shows some similarities to Kairi, which she shows by making good luck charms for her friends. She also has a devotion to her friends similar to that of Sora's, for she did everything in her power to protect Ventus from harm and even sacrificed herself to save Terra. She is also similar to Sora in that she holds a strong sense of justice and desire to do what is right. # She is one of the important things that begeted Sora's heroism. # Her judgments between what is right and wrong are usually never misplaced. # Her personality is serious, kind, strong willed, intelligent, and responsible, as she is the most reliable of the three. # She is always worrying about Terra and Ventus, who are two of her closest friends. She has been shown to be blushing and embarrassed when Zack asks her out on a date, shaking her head and arms in an attempt to compose herself. # She seems rather modest, as despite becoming a master already, she still referred to herself as a trainee. The only time she referred to herself as "Master Aqua" was toward the end, when she fights the possessed Terra. Bad Qualities # Like Eraqus, she is so drawn to light that she forgets the importance of darkness, and it has caused her some problems with trusting Terra when his darkness flared up during the Mark of Mastery exam due to Xehanort's interfence. # She can at times be quite condescending towards Terra and Ventus. Trivia * Her name is Latin for "water", while Kairi's name in Japanese means "sea". The only connection between the two is that Aqua met Kairi in Radiant Garden in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and put a protective spell on her necklace, which later brought Kairi to Destiny Islands. Kairi, by accidentally touching Aqua's Keyblade during this time, also inherited the Keyblade from Aqua. * The official Japanese website refers to Aqua as the "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水 Kizuna Tsunagu Busui?). Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmans Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Characters with Water Powers Category:Playstation Characters